The present invention relates to a spinning machine-linked winder, and more particularly, to a system for recognizing the position of spinning spindle of cops on a winder and managing its data, and a method for tracing cop numbers by conveyance sections, in which the number of cop located in the divided conveyance sections is identified, and data by cops is analyzed to effectively manage the spinning spindle's problem, the winder drum's problem, and the winder's inefficiency caused by losing the end of the yarn or due to remaining yarn inside the winder.
Yarn is made of natural or synthetic fibers through opening/blowing, carding, combing, drawing, roving, spinning, winding, plying and twisting. Here, spinning is a procedure of drafting and twisting filaments after roving in order to obtain a final yarn of a predetermined strength, thickness, and elasticity. Winding is a procedure of winding the yarn produced during spinning in the commercial form of cone, and at the same time, removing ununiform, that is, thicker or thinner, yarns. The yarn made by the spinning machine is wound around a wood bobbin. The wood bobbin with the yarn is called a cop (and, herein, continues to be called a cop after the yarn is unwound from the bobbin in a winder; i.e., a yarnless bobbin discharged at section K in FIG. 5 described below is still called cop). This cop is carried to the winder through a link system to automatically connect the spinning machine and the winder so as to be wound in the form of a cone.
FIG. 1 shows a system containing conventional spinning machine 2 and winder 4, where cops 6 are loaded on tray 8 (shown in FIG. 2) and carried to winder 4 from spinning machine 2 through link system 10. Spinning machine 2 consists of 400, 432, 960, 1024 spindles (not shown). Wound cops 6 are produced from the respective spindles. The empty bobbins for cops 6 are carried by the same number of trays 8 as that of the spindles and supplied by a doffing device (not shown). The cop 6 with the yarn is loaded on the tray 8 by the doffing device.
The cop 6 loaded on tray 8 is then carried to winder 4 from spinning machine 2, and winder 4 loads cop 6 on tray 8 and transports it to the plural winding units 12. The yarn is wound around a paper bobbin in a drum (not shown) placed above winding units 12, so as to make cone 14. Here, depending on the equipment, the tray of spinning machine 2 and the tray of winder 4 may operate separately, or the tray of spinning machine 2 may be carried to winder 4 with cop 6.
Sometimes spinning machine 2 and winder 4 falsely operate due to poor equipment, inaccurate setting conditions, poor quality of half-finished goods transported from the preceding process, or the operator's mistakes. Their specific examples include frequent yarn cuttings in the spinning machine or winder, losing the end of yarn in the winder, lack of weight of the yarn wound around the cop, or frequent operation troubles in a specific portion of the winder. In order to detect and solve those states, an apparatus for monitoring spinning or winding state of the spinning machine or winder was developed. However, the conventional equipment requires extreme installation cost, and an expensive apparatus must be installed in the spinning machine and winder to increase the installation cost as well as maintenance cost. As a result, this greatly affects production cost. Especially, despite its efficiency, the monitoring apparatus installed in the spinning machine is limited in its usage because of an excessive investment cost resulting from a sensor that recognizes the state of the apparatus, development in sensing mode, and a large number of spindles.
An automatic doffing device is essentially mounted as the vital device in the spinning machine. In order to utilize it economically, the number of spindles of spinning machine per unit is being increased over 1,000. For this reason, it is not easy to find bad spindles among so many spindles, but this process becomes essential in terms of quality improvement as well as production. Even one bad quality makes a cone regarded as bad quality because 20-30 cops must be joined in order to produce one cone. Therefore, it becomes so important to find out the running situation of each spindle of the spinning machine and where the bad quality cop comes from, to the extent similar to the effect of monitoring directly in the spinning machine, after gathering yarn end data, quality/production data, and remaining yarn data in the winder.
A monitoring apparatus automated to overcome such task is disclosed in a Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei3-223072 entitled "Method for writing and reading identification data of spinning bobbin". This apparatus needs a separate device for reading the respective bobbins' recognition sign in order to trace the position of a cop, and a separate recognition device that inserts bar codes to the tray, attaches recognition material such as magnetic film, and deformed bobbins. This hinders its general application to the existing spinning machine and winder.